


"I came here to see you."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [65]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: It was Kagura who found Erza naked in the snow.
Relationships: Kagura Mikazuchi/Erza Scarlet
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	"I came here to see you."

It was cold outside, colder than Erza had expected. Maybe it was the alcohol that had made her naive, or the sheer depressing realisation which being surrounded by couples all night had invoked, but Erza hadn't thought that going out naked in the snow would hurt this much. Or not being able to see the woman she loved, for that matter. Losing her dare was probably for the best; she couldn't stand seeing Cana flirting with Lucy or Natsu cuddled into Gray's lap for one more painful second. 

This was supposed to be her first Christmas with Kagura, but their work schedule had meant that they would spend it apart. It was sad, of course it was, but it couldn't be helped. Erza was used to being alone by now, anyway. Her apartment wasn't too far away, and the streets were basically empty; Erza was grateful for that much, at least. But the snow was too deep, the alcohol too strong. Erza's feet caught on a curb, and she fell hard, too inebriated to stop herself from hitting the ground hard.

"Ugh..." She groaned, but as much as the snow burned her skin, Erza couldn't find the strength to move. She just needed a rest...

"Erza?" 

She must be asleep, because her brain had invented the one voice that Erza so desperately wanted to hear. 

"Kagura,,," Erza sighed in content, because even a dream of Kagura was better than nothing at all. 

There was heat on her back, a warmth which was almost painful in its contrast to the snow, and that was the only thing that made Erza turn her head in question. 

"Erza, are you alright?" 

The redhead blinked slowly, tried to move her body only to fail and fall straight into Kagura's arms. 

"I'll take that as a no." The other woman laughed lightly, dragging Erza to her feet. 

"I'm naked." Erza said, and Kagura, no matter how red her cheeks were, still nodded. "And you're here. And I'm... naked." 

Kagura shucked her jacket from her strong shoulders and placed it over Erza, covering the fabric with her arm, pulling the redhead close. 

"I came here to see you, Erza. I promised that I would be here for Christmas." Kagura pressed a kiss to Erza's temple, swiped her thumb across Erza's skin, and suddenly it didn't matter that she was naked or drunk or covered in melting snow, because Kagura was home and holding Erza close, and that was as close to a Christmas miracle as Erza could ever believe in, 


End file.
